


Finally Broken?

by Slyther_King15



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Minor Character Death, Past Torture, if you can call it that, ill add more as I need to and stuff, started out on Wattpad, this is an old story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyther_King15/pseuds/Slyther_King15
Summary: Dan wanted Danny to break, to embrace his destiny. What if he cracks? The explosion is not reversed. Vlad comes and takes him to his home, doing his best to cope with the pain while trying to help Danny. But Danny still doesn't want to be Dan, so he resists and stays his slightly broken self. He hides it the best he can, even while he slowly grows closer to Vlad. Then he meets Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne at a party he attends as Vlad Masters' adopted son in Gotham. They notice something is up though so he tries to avoid them. Later that night, the caped crusaders come to the conclusion that Danny is a Metahuman. Will they be able to convince him to join the Team? (In this story Danny gets his powers at 10 and is alone when it happens then is kidnapped and tortured by the GIW for 4 years/ they wiped the towns memory/ then he staged another accident and tell his friends about his powers but can't tell them about the torture.) (Dani doesn't exist in this story) (he defeated Dan for good in this/but he can still become him if he's not careful)Story is also on Wattpad and I’m editing what was on there before I put it up here.My account on Wattpad is XipresL15 (if you want to check it out)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Early Rising

**Author's Note:**

> i edited it, updated it to current writing experience level. I did my best to extend it and hopefully I can make the next chapters much longer than this one. I haven't watched either show in a while so once I go through the existing chapters updates will take much longer(especially once school starts again).

Danny woke up in a cold sweat; shooting up into a seated position suddenly. His glowing, toxic green eyes flitting around the room to look for adversaries from his nightmares. Upon the realization that there was no one there he relaxed and let himself slump back onto the now warmer bed. His body was much colder than the room around him and so he leached heat from his immediate surroundings. The large Y shaped scar on his chest burned from the clawing at it he did while locked in a nightmare. He glanced to his right at his bedside table where his alarm clock sat. 5:58 am. He had set his alarm for it to go off at 7:00 each morning, an hour after his adoptive father, Vlad Masters, woke up. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep because of the night terrors so he sluggishly rolled out of bed and dragged his feet to his walk-in closet; blinking rapidly to get the sleep gunk out of his eyes.

After the explosion a month ago that killed his family he willingly went to live with Vlad, who was all he had left. Of course as soon as Vlad got over his initial shock and despair he rushed around until he was able to get adoption papers and Danny signed them, which made Vlad almost drop them from his overflowing emotions. After that Vlad gave Danny everything a normal teen of 15 would want. It distracted him and made him feel a lot better but he was still incredibly depressed and lethargic(Vlad had wanted to send him to a therapist but Danny pointed out the fact that the incident was caused by a ghost and he was the hero who was supposed to stop it, which he would be unable to talk to a therapist about). He got dressed in a simple grey sweatpants, dark blue t-shirt and a black NASA hoodie. When leaving his room he noticed it was already 6:08. The floor was warmer than his bare feet as he trudged his way to the kitchen. And then he ran into Vlad along the way. Literally. He entered the kitchen and his face met a wall of Vlad's chest before he bounced backwards slightly, and due to his half asleep state he landed on his backside. 

"Daniel! What are you doing awake at this time?" The silver haired man peered down at Danny, and looked confused before glancing at the clock on the wall to reassure himself that it was still only ten after six in the morning, "You always wake up at seven! Is there something wrong?" his face switched to one of worry. 

Danny got up and dusted himself off out of habit, one he unknowingly picked up from Vlad, and shook his head before answering, "No, there's nothing wrong. I just woke up because of a nightmare. I came down because I was hungry and couldn't go back to sleep." His yawn showed off his still growing canines and sharp teeth. 

"That is quite alright! Shall I join you?" Vlad queried, moving aside to let his adopted son pass.  
"Sure, whatever." Was the shrugged reply as he slouched over to the cabinets and got out a bowl, spoon and a Honey Nut Cheerios box. He set them on the table before his seat and then flopped into his seat as Vlad passed him the jug of milk. They sat in silence, no sound outside of Danny eating breakfast after the man put the milk back into the fridge. 

They sat in companionable silence(relatively) with Vlad fidgeting occasionally, clearly debating with himself over something. The elder halfa then cleared his throat and announced, "Well.. Better to tell you now. There's going to be a party at Wayne manor to celebrate Bruce Wayne's wards 14th birthday." He paused and Danny looked up from his breakfast at him and he continued, "And I... And WE have been invited."


	2. Party Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Vlad go to the party in Gotham and meet Bruce and Dick, who start having suspicions of Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to extend it as far as possible but was about 3 hundred words short of what I'd like. I'll keep working on the rest of my fics as much as possible.

Danny nearly choked on his Cheerios but managed to control his coughing after a few seconds, "And when is this party?", he questioned warily. 

Vlad glanced away for a few seconds and then down, a look of slight guilt on his face before replying to his adopted son, "Ah... It's actually tomorrow evening..." He trailed off, "It.. Sort of slipped my mind with the adoption and getting you comfortable." Vlad locked eyes with him, a pleading look on his face, "I'm really sorry, but can you please go? He has a son about your age so maybe you can become friends?"   
Danny sighed and pushed away his now empty bowl to lay his head on the table to think. He hadn't been outside since the accident, and no matter how introverted he was, that wasn’t the most healthy thing. It could be good for him to see humans. _But something could go wrong,_ he dismissed the thought quickly, _Vlad would take care of it if something happened._ The only people he's had contact with have been Vlad and ghosts. And none of them were human because, of course, he and Vlad were Halfa's. Even though he celebrates his birthday a few days before Christmas(a plot by his younger self to lessen the fighting during the holidays), his actual birthday is today. He set his shoulders and sat up "I'll go." And then he got up to put his dishes, the milk and the Cheerios away. As he went to walk to his room he paused and turned around to question, "When do we have to leave?" 

"It's a 15 hour drive since it's in Gotham so we'll have to make sure we leave in an hour and a half, 9, at the very latest." Vlad answered, "Now off you go, I expect you to look like a Masters!" Danny chuckled and Vlad smiled after him as he turned around and walked to his room. A smile came to his lips as he remembered the emotion filled eyes of Vlad when he realized that Danny changed his last name to Masters when he signed the adoption papers. He went straight to his walk-in closet when he reached his room to choose his outfit to pack for the next day. He walked for a while before he finally reached the fancy outfits and looked through them. He chose a white dress shirt, an emerald green tie, black dress pants, black, silver and dark green expensive high tops-with the brand name he can't pronounce-and a black dress vest. On his way out he grabbed an emerald green and silver handkerchief. He set them on one of the dark grey and green armchairs near the left window and walked over to his bathroom to take a shower. 

\----------------------------------

After his nice hour long shower it was still only 7:30. After getting dressed in simple, comfortable, yet rich looking clothes he packed his overnight bag. Going slowly so as to take up as much time as possible so as not to get lost in his thoughts. A rather large rectangular box wrapped in black and green paper with a white and silver ribbon caught his eye from where it was laying on the chest at the end of his bed. With a raised brow he picked it up carefully and read the note: _Dear Little Badger, I know that today is your real birthday even though Jack, Maddie and the rest celebrated it closer to Christmas due to time problems and your cleverness. I didn't really know what to give you so I hope you like it. ~Love The Fruit loop_

He ripped off the wrapping and gasped. Vlad had bought him two different sketch books, a pack of drawing pencils and a large box of high quality pencil crayons. Smiling faintly, he sat on his bed, flipping to the first page as he grabbed a pencil and eraser. Everything else fell away as he drew, it was immensely relaxing.

\----------------------------------------------

Danny jerked minutely when there was a sharp knock and looked up when the door opened to see Vlad standing there with a gentle smile on his face. "Are you coming? It's almost 9." opening the door further he stepped in and raised an eyebrow at the mess the teen had made on his bed from unwrapping everything. He gaped for a moment before scrambling off the bed, with his birthday presents and overnight bag in his arms, grabbing his custom made phone and Bluetooth headphones as he hurried to the door. Vlad smirked as he let him pass him. Outside a Lamborghini was parked, ready and waiting for the two of them. They got in and started the long drive to Gotham. Putting on his headphones he relaxed into the music and continued to draw.

\-----------------------

It was 11 at night when they arrived, and after signing in the hotel they were staying at they both changed and went to sleep.   
The next morning when they woke up they both stayed in bed and watched Netflix and ate pancakes covered in syrup. They ate a lunch of sandwiches and soup before laying out their outfits. For the rest of the afternoon until the party Danny drew and Vlad worked on his laptop.

When it came time to get ready Danny went into the bathroom to get changed. After he finished he took one final quick look in the full body mirror that was situated opposite the door.. He slicked his hair back with his hand and snorted at himself, "I look like a stuck up rich prick!" he laughed while ruffling up his hair again, unbuttoning his vest and untucking his shirt. He nodded, satisfied with his outfit, before turning and leaving the bathroom to go and join his father.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Dick, I would like you to meet my friend and business partner, Vladimir Masters of VladCo." Bruce walked up to him with two other people. The one right next to him is a few inches taller than his father with long silver hair pulled into a low ponytail, and deep calculating blue eyes. The intimidating man straightened the well kept black suit he was wearing, which went well with the dark blue tie and handkerchief. 

"Nice to meet you Richard you may call me Vlad." Vlad firmly shook his outstretched hand before gesturing to the last one to be introduced, "This is my son, Daniel." Daniel was a few inches taller than Dick and looked to be about 15 years old. He had messy, raven black hair, clear, pale skin and cold Icy blue eyes-just as calculating and weary as his fathers-that could freeze over hell with one glance. The other teen wore a white untucked dress shirt, a black unbuttoned dress vest, black dress pants, black, green and silver, sleek looking high tops all of which was paired with an emerald green tie and a sliver and dark green handkerchief to mirror his father. Daniel’s eyes looked around as if he was mapping out the whole place, looking for the best way to escape if he needed to. Those calculating eyes looked him up and down as if they were looking deep inside him to his soul. 

A hand was held out and he shook it, "Call me Dick." Daniel let go of his hand, "Call me Danny." Was the short reply.  
After a bit of talking with Bruce, Vlad walked away with Danny tailing him closely like a shadow. Bruce turned to him and they shared a thought. _There is something up with Danny._

Throughout the night the two of them continued to watch two Masters as they interacted with the other guests. Dick was looking around for Danny since he had lost visual when he heard someone speak behind him, startling him into jumping. 

"Where's the washroom?" He turned around-surprised-to see that it was Danny. He hesitantly gave the other blue eyed, black haired boy directions before immediately going to find Bruce. He has never had anyone besides Bruce and Alfred sneak up on him. He finally found the man wandering away from the drink table after just finishing talking to a fellow upperclassmen. 

"There is definitely something up with him, he walked up to me and I didn't even notice until he said something!" Dick whispered furiously. Bruce nodded and was about to say something back when someone came up and started to talk with them. He was sent a look that he knew meant, _we'll talk about this later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any constructive criticism please leave a comment below.


	3. Night Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team splits up to investigate after Batman finds more information about the possible teenaged meta-human hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to vary my point of view without making it jarring but please tell me if the switches dont make sense. i was trying to make sure I got all the details i wanted but that was only possible by switching pov a few times rapidly.

Two figures leaped from building to building taking down all criminals that were unfortunate enough to encounter them. Each of them were brooding over the boy they had met earlier that day during their civilian life. Danny was a guarded teen who's eyes looked as if they saw everything. The caped crusaders wanted to see if the boy was a meta human and if he was, which they were almost 100% sure about, they would recruit him to the Young Justice team. After all Danny must have some sort of crime fighting knowledge or at least amazing skill and instincts for him to be able to sneak up on the boy wonder. They would observe him, find out everything they could, and then they would make him into a hero, because even if he wasn't a meta he had amazing skills and he could be like Robin; fighting crime with just intelligence and combat skills.  
By the end of patrol, they were both determined to figure out the mystery that was Daniel Masters. When they got back to the Batcave they leaped out of the Batmobile and went straight to their computers to start on their search for clues.

\----------------------------------

The team was relaxing in the lounge when the zeta beams announced Batman and Robin's arrival. 

“Recognized: Batman;02, Robin; B01.”

"Team to the mission room." Batman groused as he swept past .

When they arrived Batman pulled up multiple images of a black haired boy and a white haired boy in what looked to be a black, white, and silver spandex suit on the screens. 

"Team, an informant alerted us yesterday that they came across an interesting individual that they suspected to have powers and asked us to investigate. When we did we confirmed their thoughts. We aren't 100% sure they are a meta but there's too much evidence for them to be a regular human and we haven't found anything that could suggest them being an alien. We have connected them to a nearby self taught, free lance hero in the small town Amity Park who goes by the name Phantom. We have evidence that this individual and Phantom are the same person. They have shown to be very powerful. Your main mission is to find either Phantom or Daniel Masters and recruit him to the team and find out as much as you can about his powers, weaknesses, strengths and make note of anything else you think to be important. Spread out and travel in three teams of two. Make sure that all the teams are relatively even in power, Phantom has many enemies and we don't know exactly how to handle them; your secondary mission is to document and record anything you can about what Phantom and the town residents call ‘Ghosts’. Be careful, this is a relatively covert mission. Don't be seen by locals in your super getup; they have zero hero presence other than Phantom and we don’t want to scare him off or alert any of our enemies and draw them there. Sending coordinates." 

"Coordinates received." Kaldur said, "Team Alpha is myself and Kid Flash, we will be in civvies and we'll be scouting around Amity for further information while also keeping an eye out for Phantom and Daniel. Team Beta will be Artemis and Miss Martian, you two will be scouting around Masters Manor and the Wisconsin area for information-keeping an eye out for Phantom and Daniel-also in civies. Team Delta will be Robin and Superboy, you two will be scouting in and around a warehouse where Batman has detected lots of the same energy that is present around Masters Manor and Amity; you both will be in costume. Suit up!" Everyone dispersed to get ready before they all met up and left to drop all the groups off.

\------------------------------------------

After being dropped off a few minutes away at the side of the road Conner and Robin sneak through the trees on the south side of the warehouse. 

“I can hear something. It's really weird, and it doesn’t sound like normal human vitals.” Connor told Robin quietly. A nod was his response and after seeing all the windows boarded shut they did a walk around to search for a covert way in. After waking an almost full circuit of the building they finally made their way to the roof, on the west side of the warehouse, by climbing a hidden ladder which was strategically blocked from view by trees. When they got to the top they stayed low and watched from a skylight in the middle of the roof as a white haired boy in a black, white and silver outfit (matching the pictures Batman had shown) limped in, leaving what he supposed was blood in a trail behind him; if blood was a dull radioactive green with red flecks that is. Connor furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Robin in confusion, who just shrugged and motioned for them to keep watching. The teenager-now identified as Phantom-collapsed onto a small stack of crates pushed together into the shape of a couch that was off to the side. They watched as he inspected the injury and grabbed a small metal box from the shadows before opening it to reveal medical supplies. The two teammates' eyes widened in surprise as white rings enveloped the boy and he transformed into Daniel Masters. Daniel then jerkily slipped off his sweats (which had immediately started absorbing blood from a wound that he couldn’t properly make out at this angle) and started to clean his leg before bandaging it.   
He could see Robin turn to him out of the corner of his eye and hear the beginning of a breath but Robin presumably became silent when he saw that Conner had turned around and had proceeded to cover his burning face with his hands to try and hide it. Conner could hear the acrobat let out a quiet snort before turning back to the suspect. 

\------------------------------------------------

Robin pressed on his earpiece to connect to the other groups, "Team Delta reporting to Alpha and Beta, we've found the target in the warehouse treating an injury on the left leg." He waited for a few seconds for the two "Copy that." 's that followed, not noticing Daniel freeze as his ear twitched, picking up the conversation with his superhuman hearing. Robin looked back down to find Daniel gone. Panicking he frantically looked around inside of the warehouse that he could see as he whispered, "He's gone." Conner responded immediately, seeming to be over whatever happened earlier to stand up and scan the area, listening for any sign of the other teen hero. 

A transparent figure floated through the ceiling to their left and solidified as they spoke, "Who are you, why are you here and what do you want." Conner and Robins' heads whipped to the side as they dropped into defensive positions, realizing the person was Phantom, or Daniel as they had confirmed just moments before. 

Robin glanced at Conner out of the corner of his eyes, "I am Robin and this is Superboy. We've come to ask you to join the Young Justice team." He told Phantom carefully, internally panicking over having to explain to his mentor that he nearly lost the subject of interest because he was distracted by trying not to laugh at his mission partner's embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! After i clean up and extend the fourth chapter i've not really got a direction forwards, especially since it's been so long since I've seen Young Justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you're interested please check out some of my other stories(all of which are still on their first chapter at the time I'm writing this. If you have any constructive comment I'd love to hear them.


End file.
